


Willful Blindness

by IvvyMoon (blue_jack)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, BDSM, Dom!Naruto, Emotional Infidelity, Impact Play, M/M, NaruSasu - Freeform, Slight threesome action but it's primarily Naruto/Sasuke, So much angst, Sub!Sasuke, Top!Naruto, Toys, bottom!Sasuke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 14:41:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2854523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_jack/pseuds/IvvyMoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had been a mistake.  A stupid mistake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Willful Blindness

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted back in 2010. Beta'd by Master of the Rebels. Christmas giftfic for Allys.

Sasuke walked into Haven feeling absolutely ridiculous. Naruto better fucking appreciate the lengths he was going to in order to make up!

His hands fisted.

Fuck, let Naruto understand how much he wanted to make up.

He scanned the room, wondering where Naruto was. His shoulders tensed further with each minute that he didn’t see him. Finally, he walked to the far wall, so he could have the best vantage of the room while he waited.

It had been a mistake. A stupid mistake.

_Sasuke froze, the languor that had made him so relaxed after a good session completely disappearing._

_“What the_ fuck _are you doing with_ him _?” Naruto growled, surprise turning to anger to betrayal. Sasuke could see the way his shoulders had knotted up, see the tendons in his forearms as his fists nearly vibrated with his fury._

_“Why, Naruto,” Orochimaru said, his eyes becoming heavy lidded as he looked from Naruto to Sasuke. “How wonderful to see you a—”_

_“Sasuke?” Naruto asked, not responding to his words, his attention focused on only one person. “Tell me this isn’t what it looks like. Please.”_

_Unlike the two of them, Naruto hadn’t dressed for the club, and he stood there in a pair of worn jeans and a T-shirt, looking out of place and alone._

_“I told you not to meet me tonight,” Sasuke said, avoiding the question, hating the guilt that was beginning to fester inside of him. “We talked about this.”_

_Orochimaru smiled, watching their argument intently._

_“You said you didn’t want to sub for me tonight,” Naruto said, his voice getting louder and louder with each word he uttered. “You didn’t say you wanted to sub for_ someone else!” _he shouted._

Sasuke scowled, remembering how two bouncers had come and escorted him out of the club at that point before he could make any more of a scene. He’d been too humiliated to go after him, to explain that he’d subbed for one of the club doms, not for Orochimaru, that it had been a whipping session and not sexual, that he’d just happened to run into the other man as they both were leaving their respective rooms.

That he had wanted a break from Naruto, but he would never do something like that to him.

He wished now that he had swallowed his pride and followed him. That had been two weeks ago, and he hadn’t heard from Naruto in all that time. 

For the first few days, Sasuke had waited for Naruto to call _him_ , to apologize, to beg him to stay with him, to rant and rave until Sasuke could finally give in. But Naruto hadn’t tried to contact him, and it had gotten to the point where he almost snarled at whoever the caller was on the other line as soon as he realized it wasn’t him.

Sasuke had finally emailed him – he didn’t even remember what – but Naruto hadn’t replied. That was when he’d really started getting worried. Naruto _always_ replied. He was one of those people that had his email open all day, pouncing on his laptop or cell phone as soon as it pinged. He liked being connected to his friends. It wasn’t atypical for Sasuke to get responses to his emails seconds after he’d sent it.

When a whole day went by without an email back, his first thought had been that Naruto had gotten injured, that he was somehow unable to write back. Naruto wasn’t the type of person to hold grudges. He fumed, he raged, he sulked, but then he forgave. Sasuke knew that, knew that like he knew the grass was green and the sky was blue, and he had never once doubted that once he explained what had happened that night to Naruto, they would move on from it. 

It wasn’t until he’d called Sakura to ask if she’d heard anything, only to have her call him a total ass and hang up on him, that he’d understood Naruto was actually unwilling to write back.

From that point, he’d spent an increasingly frustrating week and a half calling, emailing and texting, all for nothing. It was as if the past six months had never taken place. If he’d known where Naruto lived, he would’ve stormed over there and demanded he talk to him, but they’d never met outside of Haven. All their sessions had taken place there; all their mutual friends were from the club. There had never been a need to go anywhere else. 

He didn’t even know Naruto’s last name, because why the fuck did last names matter when he’d been going in order to get beaten and laid?

Sasuke closed his eyes, letting out a deep exhale.

At least, that was what he had always told Naruto. It didn’t matter, none of it mattered, not when they had Haven. As far as Sasuke was concerned, life outside of the club ceased to exist once the doors closed behind him.

But now…now he wished he’d agreed to meet Naruto for coffee just once out of all the times he’d asked.

He sighed, shifting against the wall, the movement annoyingly reminding him of the lengths he was going to in order to get Naruto’s attention. A muscle in his jaw twitched from the sheer absurdity of the situation, but he didn’t move away from the wall.

What pissed him off the most was that Naruto wasn’t even giving him a chance to explain. Naruto always had his moments of childishness, but did he have to be so immature about this? Sasuke understood that things could have been handled better, but that was no reason to ignore him! It was a mutually satisfying arrangement for the both of them, and even more than that, it was—

He stiffened when he saw Naruto walk through the main doors. 

It had taken a lot of convincing on his part, but Sakura had finally told him that Naruto would be going to the club tonight. He’d been barred from the club for a week because of his outburst, and then, for whatever reason, he’d decided to stay away for another, but he’d finally given in.

Naruto was dressed all in black, a fact that made Sasuke tense even more. In all their time together, Naruto had only worn monochrome black at the very beginning, when he’d been advertising his position as dom.

No. Fucking. Way.

He pushed off from the wall and made his way over to where Naruto was standing. “What the hell are you doing?” he growled, standing in front of him and blocking his path.

Naruto’s mouth thinned, but he didn’t look surprised to see him. “What does it look like I’m doing? I’m trying to have a good time.” The statement would have been laughable considering how on edge he appeared. But it wasn’t. Not at all.

“Why are you in all black?” he demanded, stepping into Naruto’s personal space.

“Doms wear black, Sasuke,” he said, his eyes narrowing, although he didn’t back down. He never did, and Sasuke planned to use that to his advantage.

“You don’t care about that,” he said, crowding him even further, challenging him to do something about it.

“I didn’t when we were together,” Naruto corrected, his voice hard, “but things have changed. If you’ll excuse me, I need to—”

“What do you mean when we _were_ together,” he snarled, grabbing Naruto’s arm when he would have walked away. “Why haven’t you been returning my—”

“Be careful,” Naruto warned mockingly, wrenching free. Sasuke’s teeth clenched. Naruto never pulled away from him. Never. “The bouncers don’t like it when you make a scene.” Sasuke knew the bouncers probably were watching their conversation, but as long as neither of them started yelling or trying to hit each other, they wouldn’t step in.

“Nothing _happened_ ,” he spat, just about ready to slug Naruto if he didn’t stop acting so fucking sanctimonious. “I was just talking to Orochimaru! We didn’t—”

“I know what you did,” Naruto interrupted him, his eyes blazing, although he kept his voice low. “Do you think people wouldn’t tell me?”

Sasuke scowled, incensed. “Then what the hell was this all about?”

“You don’t know?” Naruto snorted, rolling his eyes. “Of course you don’t know,” he muttered.

“Naruto,” Sasuke said, his name a harsh rumble. If Naruto didn’t stop playing these games and tell him what was really wrong, he’d—

“You subbed for another dom, Sasuke! Am I supposed to just ignore that?”

“Ignore _what_?” It had been one thing when he’d thought Naruto had believed he’d subbed for Orochimaru, the man who’d wanted to collar him years ago. But for Naruto to get so worked up over something like _this_! “We aren’t exclusive,” he hissed.

Naruto shook his head and let out a disbelieving huff. “Yeah. You’re right, Sasuke.”

It was the note of finality in his voice that made Sasuke let him go, let him walk around him and head towards the main floor. Naruto…Naruto was really pissed off about this. Sasuke just didn’t understand why.

They’d never agreed to stop seeing other people. Naruto had never offered him a collar, and even if he had, Sasuke would never have agreed to it. The last thing he wanted was a Master. Admittedly, it had been a while since he’d arranged a session with anyone else, but that was because his schedule was so busy, and when he went to the club, it was always easier to go with someone he knew and trusted. Still, it had only been…

Five months. Sasuke blinked. It had been five months since he’d subbed for anyone else. That couldn’t be right! He never stayed with one Dom that long. That was…

The first month Sasuke had moved back to Konoha after avoiding his childhood home for eight years, he’d immediately checked out the local club scene. He’d been surprised but pleased to discover Haven – not something he would have expected to see in a town of this size. 

But Haven was extremely popular, attracting people from neighboring cities and boosting the local economy since people came to Konoha for the club, but they needed a place to stay and eat and go when they wanted to take a break from the scene. He’d heard rumors that even the mayor was a member – although he’d never seen any sign of her – and that was a lot of the reason that Haven had been able to set up in the first place. 

Naruto had already been a member. The first time Sasuke had seen him, he hadn’t known what to make of him. He’d been talking to Sakura, and because it was Uniform Night, he’d been dressed like a cop, complete with cap, boots and truncheon. It was a very dom look. Except he’d been sitting at Sakura’s feet. 

The next time, he’d been wearing leather pants, red, but had been topless except for a necklace. He’d been dancing on the floor, surrounded by a small group of laughing admirers who ran their hands down his arms and chest. Sasuke had been tempted to join them. He might have if the music hadn’t ended, and Naruto had moved off the floor, taking his followers with him.

The third time, Naruto had been wearing a long, leather skirt that brushed the floor as he walked and a tight tank top. He’d been wearing all black, and that time, he’d smiled at Sasuke and approached.

In the first week, they had scened together once. In the second, twice, and by the fourth, they were not only scening three times a week, they were talking before and after as well. A past lover had come to town for a visit during that time, and he’d slept with him, not so much out of desire but out of remembered fondness. He hadn’t told Naruto, but Naruto had known when he’d had to cancel one of their sessions as a result, had known and not said a word. 

Sasuke hated jealousy. He never exhibited it, and if one of his lovers started to show signs of it, Sasuke was quick to inform him how wholly unacceptable it was. He was not a possession, and he did not want any declarations of ownership. He’d been pleased when Naruto hadn’t resorted to any threats or posturing, although the sessions afterwards had been particularly intense.

The only time Naruto had ever displayed any sort of uncertainty or temper during their association had been when he’d discovered Orochimaru had wanted to collar him, that he had approached Sasuke to renew their relationship since they were once again in the same town. That had been excusable, however, since Naruto had hated Orochimaru before he ever knew of his connection to Sasuke. They had never gone into the details why, always cautious to stay away from deeply personal questions, but Naruto had made it very clear that Sasuke could not be with the both of them. 

The ultimatum had rankled, and he’d been tempted to push the limits, just to see what Naruto would do…but Naruto had looked at him with such earnest, imploring eyes, had truly asked for something for the first time in their relationship, and Sasuke had given in with ill grace. 

It was why he’d been so unnerved when he’d thought Naruto had misinterpreted the two of them together. For all that he’d wanted a session with another dom, he hadn’t wanted to end things with Naruto.

So he didn’t understand how the situation had gotten utterly out of control. 

He watched as Naruto sat down on one of the couches and was quickly surrounded by hopeful subs. The problem with the bdsm world was that there were always more subs than doms. It was why Haven had club doms in the first place, so subs could find someone even if the crowd was thin on any given night. For a dom of Naruto’s attractiveness and caliber to be broadcasting his availability…it was like watching sharks scent blood in the water.

Who the _fuck_ did Naruto think he was? He didn’t get to just break things off with no explanation other than an “of course you don’t know.” What the hell was that?

Naruto hadn’t even noticed that he’d—

Sasuke strode towards the sitting area where Naruto and his apparent devotees were sitting, his eyes narrowed dangerously. His eyes flickered to the two women sitting on either side of him and the one man who was kneeling at his feet, assessing and quickly dismissing them. None of them were any competition. 

Naruto studiously ignored him when he walked by, not looking at him even when he took a seat on the couch across from him. At that distance, the music was too loud for him to hear what they were saying beyond a low mumble unless they spoke up, which he highly doubted was going to happen.

The subs had probably seen Naruto talking to him before he made his way over, seen the tension and the familiarity, and the last thing they would want would be for Naruto to pay more attention to him.

Sasuke sat with his legs folded beside him, resting his weight on his left hip and thigh as he leaned against the couch arm. Naruto laughed at something one of them said, but Sasuke could see the firm line of his jaw, the way he held himself more rigidly than normal. He wasn’t happy that Sasuke was there.

Well, too fucking bad for him.

Sasuke hated being ignored. He’d hated it when he was younger and his parents and older brother had been too busy to pay attention to him, he’d hated it when Naruto hadn’t responded to any of his messages, and he hated it now. Naruto really should have known better.

He stretched, taking a deep breath as he tilted up his chin and lifted his right arm over his head. He rose up on his left knee, elongating his body in the process and making his red vinyl vest ride up and expose his stomach.

It was obvious, it was over the top, but it was also effective. Through lowered lashes, he could just make out the way Naruto’s head started to turn from the woman he was talking to before he stopped himself. Sasuke was smirking by the time he returned to his original position.

That smirk disappeared when he met the glare of the other woman next to Naruto, and the sharp look he sent her way had her widening her eyes and snapping her head back in Naruto’s direction.

Stupid cow.

The man in front who had watched the byplay sent Sasuke a sly look and spread his legs slightly as he got up on his knees. He was the only one of the three that Sasuke was even slightly concerned about. While Naruto was bi, he gravitated to men more frequently than not, and this one, with his black hair and pale coloring, looked similar enough to Sasuke that he wondered if Naruto would be tempted to choose him as a poor substitute. 

Sasuke’s eyes narrowed as the sub put his hands on the cushion on either side of Naruto’s knees, sticking his chest out and arching up his ass. Wearing only a harness and a pair of leather shorts that laced up the side, he might as well have been wearing a sign that said ‘fuck me now.’

Naruto smiled at him and widened his legs so he could move between them.

Sasuke’s jaw tightened, his fingers digging on the arm of the couch. He hated jealousy. But there was a small but steadily growing part of him that wanted to grab bitch boy’s hair and smash his face into the floor where he belonged. A large portion of that was based on the challenging smile he’d thrown Sasuke’s way…but even Sasuke could admit that it was also motivated by the fact that Naruto was still smiling at him, was allowing him to sit so close, was looking and talking to him when he wouldn’t look or talk to Sasuke.

So what if he’d subbed for a house dom? It hadn’t fucking meant anything!

He’d just wanted…something different. Something to break up the monotony. Every day had been the same, talking with Naruto, being with Naruto, subbing for Naruto, and Sasuke could see the future stretch out in front of him, never changing, Naruto always by his side.

It wasn’t that the scenes had gotten boring or that he’d grown tired of Naruto’s company. Indeed, with Naruto’s knowledge of his likes and dislikes, he was able to push Sasuke to his limits almost immediately or keep him on edge for hours on end, making his body thrum like a guitar string that ached for just one hard stroke. 

The problem was that Naruto was _everywhere he looked_ , and Sasuke had wanted to see something else, someone else, so he wasn’t blinded from staring at the sun too long.

He glared when the woman to Naruto’s left reached over and ran light fingers through the guy’s hair, stroking his face. That was actually quite clever on her part, noticing where Naruto’s attention was fixed, she was trying to worm her way into any possible scene. Blond hair, big breasts, dressed in little more than two strips of cloth and thigh-high boots, the two of them would actually make a striking pair. 

He would admit, he had underestimated her.

However, they obviously didn’t know a thing about him. Because first and foremost, he did not lose.

The first time had been to show that if he wanted to take Naruto’s attention away from them, he could. 

This time, he was going to take it and keep it.

Sasuke stretched once again, sticking out his chest and running his hand through his hair, sliding it down so it hit the large O ring attached to the zipper at the hollow of his neck and made it swing before running down his chest, his body doing a slow roll as he leaned back and lifted his right knee, his boot on the leather cushion, exposing the V of his groin. His left arm continued to support his weight on the couch arm as he shifted into more of a reclining position, but he had lowered himself enough that his fingers were able to play with the ring, turning it within its setting as his other hand followed the line of his body, gliding past his stomach, barely brushing his groin before traveling up his thigh to his raised knee and back again.

The third sub who had glared at him before and seemed to be completely out of the running now was pouting, but she watched the show he was putting on, her own fingers unconsciously playing with the laces of her halter top.

He ignored her, his hand drifting more and more to his awakening erection, toying with it through the vinyl pants, squeezing and gently rubbing, his hips just barely starting to rock. He took another deep breath as the pleasure started to build, little tingles spreading from the contact. 

Naruto still wasn’t looking at him, his attention on the pair in front of him.

That was alright though. He’d only just started. And considering all his years in the scene, exhibitionism didn’t bother him at all.

He let his eyelids lower as he hooked his finger into the ring and pulled, slowly revealing more skin as the zipper slid down. He didn’t stop until the red vinyl parted, framing the center of his chest. Naruto had a definite preference for having sex partially clothed. Even if Sasuke were only wearing a thong, Naruto would rather pull the material to the side, trapping Sasuke’s leaking cock against his stomach in the process, than take it off. 

Sasuke’s breathing picked up just thinking about it, and when he rubbed himself through the vinyl this time, the pressure was much firmer, the answering hardness more urgent. He shifted on the couch and moaned as a result, shuddering slightly.

Naruto still hadn’t noticed what he’d been wearing. Maybe it was time to show him.

Sasuke shifted towards the other end of the couch, crawling gracefully down its length until he could lie down on it, his weight on his elbows and thighs, his boots hanging off the arm. It wasn’t the most elegant of positions since he was longer than the couch, but Sasuke knew his own body, knew how to display it to his greatest advantage, and he exploited that knowledge as he positioned himself. And in case Naruto had somehow missed it, he grabbed a pillow and stuck it under his hips, lifting the foxtail higher in the air.

He glanced at Naruto from the corner of his eye and nearly smirked. Naruto hadn’t missed it after all, not if the shocked expression on his face was anything to go by.

Naruto had purchased the foxtail butt plug for him for April Fool’s Day. Sasuke had understood that although it had been given in jest, Naruto had also hoped he’d wear it someday. But it had never happened. Once a scene was over, it was over. Sasuke didn’t wear toys before or afterwards, especially anything as obvious as a humiliation butt plug that practically screamed submission and ownership. 

Have sex in public? Not a problem. Get whipped or beaten? Once again, it didn’t bother Sasuke, and the watchers added a thrill that was perfect at times. But Sasuke didn’t put up with anything that implied he was bound to someone. 

At least he hadn’t. Until today. 

But if it would convince Naruto that his liaison with the house dom was as meaningless as he’d intended for it to be, then it would be well worth it. Although it would still be the last time he wore something this ludicrous.

Even now, he didn’t understand why it disturbed Naruto so much, enough to be willing to put an end to their nights together. Orochimaru he could comprehend. But someone else?

He’d get it out of him later. Right now, however, he had to remind Naruto just how good it was with him.

Sasuke had chosen his red outfit to complement the tail, and it probably would have been even more effective if he’d bought ears or something to match, but fuck that. The tail was more than enough. And if Naruto wanted him to act like a fox boy, well, there were better ways of doing that than getting on all fours and yapping.

He snuck another quick look at Naruto who was apparently absolutely engrossed with talking to the two subs, as if he hadn’t been staring at Sasuke seconds ago.

Naruto really was a horrible actor.

Sasuke raised himself on his hands, pushing the edges of the vest back so his chest showed, and he ground down against the pillow, his buttocks clenching and releasing as he made wide circles with his hips. His breath hitched at the sensation, and he shivered, the plug rocking inside of him. 

He’d been relatively successful at disregarding the toy inside of him up to this point. It had been distracting, yes, but not unbearable. But there was no way to overlook it when he was aroused, his anus pulsing around the hard plastic, the plug stretching his inner walls with each roll of his hips.

No wonder some subs wore them all day long, even when they were between masters.

He made another slow thrust against the pillow, arching his chest out even more, knowing the slope of his back and the curve of his ass would entice Naruto. How many times had Naruto forced him into almost this exact position, pinning him to the floor with his weight, his fingers pinching Sasuke’s nipples as his cock pistoned in and out of him, cruelly scraping Sasuke erection against the floor with each thrust?

Too many times. Not enough times.

Sasuke licked his lips at the memory, and he shifted his arms so he could support himself with one hand while he raised the other to pluck at his nipple, his hips working a little faster, the plug prodding against his prostate with each flex. Sasuke gasped, his eyelids fluttering. What a truly…ingenious device. He could even feel the heavy weight of the fur, sinuously brushing against his vinyl-clad leg as he moved.

He went down to his elbows in order to get better leverage and started to truly fuck the pillow, spreading his legs slightly and getting up more on his knees in order to maximize the touches to his prostate. Panting, Sasuke looked straight at Naruto, no longer even pretending the show wasn’t for him, Naruto who was watching him back, seemingly not even aware of the subs’ attempts to catch his attention.

Sasuke moaned at the sight of it, at the simmering heat in his eyes, at the way the material under him gave way to his body, at the hard, insistent jabs inside of him. He wanted…ah, it would be perfect if only Naruto were next to him instead of just watching. He could pull Naruto’s thick cock out of his pants and suck him until they both came.

Just thinking about it made him pump even faster, and he moved his hand close to his mouth, slipping the first knuckle of his finger in between his teeth before dragging it out and lapping at the tip. He saw Naruto lean down and say something to the subs before getting up out of his seat, and Sasuke had to close his eyes so the triumph wouldn’t show.

He almost came when Naruto grabbed his hair, yanking his head back sharply so they could be eye to eye, the plug pressing against his prostate ruthlessly at the change in position, tremors running all along his body. 

“Get up,” Naruto demanded harshly, not giving him a chance to obey as he pulled him up by his hair, making Sasuke stumble off the couch. “Room 3. I have it reserved for the night.”

He pushed Sasuke, releasing his grasp so that he staggered before righting himself a few steps later. His cock pulsed at the treatment, even while his eyes narrowed. This wasn’t like Naruto; he was always in control. Sasuke gauged the lust and anger in his eyes.

He would be lucky if he could even get out of bed tomorrow.

Sasuke turned and made his way to the playrooms, hiding his satisfaction as he put an extra sway into his walk, feeling the heavy tail swing and scrape against his already sensitized anus. He shivered, stumbling once before he corrected himself and continued on more sedately.

He walked into Room 3 and calmly got down on his knees, his hands behind his back. He almost frowned when Naruto didn’t immediately follow him into the room but realized it was probably an attempt on Naruto’s part to reassert control over the situation, making Sasuke wait alone and on his knees. 

Very well. He could be patient. And it gave him a chance to cool down further. Orgasm was no longer imminent, and he knew in the mood Naruto was in, it would be unlikely he would get one for quite some time, if at all. Although perhaps he could—

“On the wheel,” Naruto said. “Face forward.”

“Yes, Master.” Sasuke rose and stood in front of the metal apparatus against the wall. The advantage of the wheel was that there were restraints at the end of every spoke, so the dom could position the sub in almost any shape he wanted. 

“Take off your vest and boots.”

He did, setting them neatly to the side, and then Naruto lifted each arm and locked it in place, the metal fasteners of each leather cuff clicking together loudly in Sasuke’s ears. He left his legs alone.

“What are your safe words?”

“Pimp daddy to stop what you are doing, and nymphomaniac to end the session, Master.” As always, Sasuke had to restrain the urge to roll his eyes at the words Naruto had prompted him to choose. Unlike normal, however, Naruto didn’t grin widely as Sasuke said them, and Sasuke felt the first real hint of unease since they’d entered the room.

“You were in…a very playful mood tonight. Let’s continue that trend.” Naruto squatted down in front of him. “Lift your right leg.”

Sasuke complied, bringing his knee up close to his chest as Naruto inspected the way he’d managed to wear the tail and his pants at the same time. Reaching between his legs, Naruto unscrewed the foxtail from the base of the plug, ignoring the way Sasuke tensed when that made it wiggle inside of him, his leg starting to tremble ever so slightly from holding it up without any additional support. 

After detaching the tail, Naruto tossed it on the floor like so much trash before standing back up. “Put it down.”

As soon as he’d lowered his leg, Naruto undid his pants, pulling them and his socks off so he was naked, his erection bobbing in the air. 

“Spread.”

Once again, Sasuke obeyed, although he was starting to get angry at the terse commands and obvious avoidance of his name. Naruto was making a point, but it wasn’t one that he enjoyed.

Naruto cuffed his legs so they were just wider than shoulder-width apart. Then he took hold of the base of the plug and pulled it out.

Sasuke shuddered, his back arching. Naruto was not gentle about it. Precome welled and dripped down the side of his cock.

After it was done, Naruto moved to the cabinet holding all the toys. Sasuke winced, shivering, his anus contracting around nothing. After having something inside of him for the past hour, its absence was almost painful. He couldn’t help but glance at the foxtail where it had been discarded. Naruto had been really excited about the butt plug. It was unlike him to be so careless of any equipment, especially one he’d bought specifically for them to use. 

But then Naruto came back with his selections, and he didn’t have time to wonder anymore.

Sasuke hissed as Naruto pinched his nipple and then scratched it with his nail until he was satisfied, clamping it and repeating the process on the second. Naruto was quiet the whole time, and Sasuke searched his face, trying to get some indication of what he was thinking. He was never this quiet, always keeping up a steady commentary as he prepared Sasuke, detailing what he was planning to do to him, or commenting on how sexy he thought Sasuke was, or even just talking about his day in order to build the tension in the room about what came next.

This time, however, Naruto didn’t say a thing, not when he dispassionately pumped Sasuke to full hardness and slipped a cock ring on him, not even when he picked up a prostate vibrator and began to lube it up.

Sasuke’s eyes widened and darted again to Naruto’s closed-off face. He hadn’t known quite what to expect when he’d walked into the room, but it had been somewhere along the lines of Naruto yelling and cursing and fucking him over and over again, interspersing the sex with the occasional beating until all his anger had run out. What he hadn’t expected was this cool detachment and deafening quiet.

He almost said something as Naruto approached him, the vibrator held in his hand like a knife ready to be plunged into his body and just as threatening at that moment, but Naruto’s silence made him hesitate, all the words that should have been spoken piling up like bricks between them.

And then Naruto was inserting the vibrator into his already stretched hole, Sasuke’s mouth falling open, his breath catching as Naruto unhesitatingly pushed it in all the way to the base and secured it. He grimaced as the chain connecting the clamps swung lazily, the shift in weight pulling on his swollen nipples, making him flinch, making him press into the rounded end of the toy and sending a jolt of pleasure up his spine. His arms shook in reaction, the metal buckles clanging against the wheel frame in odd harmony to the buzzing in his ears, as the vibrator seemed to nestle even more snugly against his prostate. The combined sounds were so loud that it took a moment to register the fact that Naruto was finally talking.

“—to play a game, Sasuke, to keep with the theme you set for the night. I am going to ask you several questions.” Naruto’s face was stern and distant, and Sasuke grasped how important his answers would be for whatever future they had together. “For every answer that pleases me, we will turn the vibrator up a notch. If you get all the way to level seven, you get an orgasm, and the questions stop. For every answer that disappoints me, you get a lash. Nod if you understand.”

He nodded once, his hands fisting in nervous anticipation. This was what he’d wanted, to explain what had happened so they could move past the misunderstanding. It was too much to hope that Naruto would be rational about the whole thing, but if Sasuke could at least get him past the childish tantrum he was having, everything should be fine.

“Good.” Naruto said, picking up a short-handled flogger and holding it by his side, the multitude of leather tails swishing gently against his leg. Sasuke was relieved to see that it wasn’t a flogger made to cause extreme pain, so perhaps Naruto was more willing to listen to reason than he’d expected.

“First question. What is your name?”

He didn’t shoot Naruto an exasperated glare, but he was tempted to. “Sasuke Uchiha, Master.”

Naruto smiled thinly. “Very good. If you’d just said your first name, it would have counted against you. Make sure you give me complete answers.” He slipped his hand between Sasuke’s tense thighs and turned the vibration on to the first setting.

Sasuke’s body jerked as he tried to adjust to the small vibration. His arms ached in their restraints, the loss of blood from the elevations making them tingle.

“Second question. What is _my_ name?”

“Naruto, Master,” he replied, stiffening because he had never learned Naruto’s last name and wondered if he were going to be punished for it, gasping instead when Naruto’s hand brushed against his erection on its way to adjusting the vibrator up another level, the cock ring suddenly feeling much tighter as waves of pleasure started to course through him.

“Right again. You’re doing well,” Naruto said, but Sasuke wondered at the flash of resignation on his face, and he tried to collect his thoughts and ignore the sensations running rampant throughout his body. 

Why would…why would Naruto be disappointed by his answer? Because Sasuke couldn’t say his first and last name? Or had he hoped Sasuke would call him ‘master’ instead? The last would probably have been the _wiser_ response in this situation—

“Why was I angry with you?”

He hesitated.

“Because I subbed for another dom, Master,” he said at last, repeating what Naruto had told him when he’d first entered the club.

Sasuke yelled when the flogger hit him, more because it was so unexpected than because of the sting, the blow striking his side and wrapping around to his back, jarring the nipple clamps enough that a low whine escaped, while the vibrations continued on.

“I did _not_ ask you to parrot my words back to me,” Naruto said frowning. He tapped the flogger against his leg as he surveyed Sasuke. “If I think you are telling me something because you believe I want to hear it and not because you believe it yourself, that will count as a wrong answer.”

Sasuke nodded, gritting his teeth against the growing soreness in his arms and the throbbing in his side. Then what? How was he supposed to answer that when even Naruto had said—

“How long have we been seeing each other?” Naruto asked, apparently giving him a reprieve from the previous question.

“Six months, Master,” Sasuke said warily. Besides the obvious reason for his concern, they had never discussed their relationship before, and he wasn’t sure where Naruto was heading with this. 

Setting three was _much_ more powerful than setting two. Sasuke moaned softly, his hips starting to roll as the pleasure increased, the discomfort from his arms and side fading. The unrelenting stimulation was so distracting, and it created a sympathetic pulsing in his captive arousal, precome only just managing to escape, drop by drop.

“Tell me the truth,” Naruto said, looking at him intently, “and I’ll reward you. Just…tell me the truth.”

He looked hazily into earnest blue, wondering what exactly Naruto was hoping to get from him. 

“What is our relationship?”

“We’re…” Sasuke paused once again, trying to marshal his thoughts. What to call them? Lovers? Boyfriends? Fuck buddies? None of the names seemed to quite fit and categorizing them—

“Ah!” Sasuke shouted louder than before as Naruto struck with more force, fire blooming on his other side as Naruto frowned at him.

“It’s a simple question. It shouldn’t take you that long to answer it unless you’re trying to find a way around it again.”

“I’m sorry, Master,” he said, absorbing the pain, wishing he could assimilate the pleasure just as quickly. The shock of the strike had cleared his mind for a moment, but he could already feel tendrils of delight worming their way back into his thoughts and destroying them. “I’ll try to do better, Master.”

“Will you?” he said quietly.

“Yes, Master.” Naruto blinked and then smiled ruefully, the first smile of the night he’d directed at Sasuke. “That really wasn’t one of my questions, but technically, I supposed it counts. Okay then, let’s take this up to setting four.”

It was tempting to cry out from the ecstasy as well as the agony, both building off the other, enflaming each other, consuming each other. Sasuke clenched his teeth harder instead, his body trembling from the dual sensations as they magnified the discomfort in his arms, chest and groin, aching in their prisons, the need to come growing stronger with every second that passed.

And he _could_ come, just from this, if only master would let him. The pain wasn’t so intense that it detracted from the urge. On the contrary, it only made the desire rage that much fiercer.

“What is our relationship?” Naruto asked again, this time not letting Sasuke off and changing the question.

“We’re lovers,” Sasuke said hoarsely, his voice breaking on the words just as the combination of plain and pleasure tried to break his resistance.

He screamed as Naruto struck him the hardest yet, high across his left leg, the tails curling around to his sensitive inner thigh, frighteningly close to his unprotected testicles. He shook in his restraints.

“Wrong,” Naruto said harshly, his chest heaving from a combination of exertion and emotion. “Lovers are people who do more than fuck a few times a week. Lovers go out in public with each other. _Lovers_ ,” he spat, his voice rising, “do not go to another person when they’re feeling bored!”

Sasuke pressed back against the wheel as Naruto slammed his hand against the wall next to Sasuke’s head, his rage finally unleashed. “Why was I angry with you?” he shouted, his eyes blazing.

His mind raced. “Because you were jealous—”

He nearly choked on his scream, the last bit coming out weakly as he wheezed for air, the lash falling against his inner thigh and behind his knee. Sasuke felt so anxious and defenseless, not knowing what answer was wanted, failure making him quake in dread in case Naruto—

“No!” Naruto roared, the falls of the flogger slapping against the wall as he put both hands on either side of Sasuke’s face. “ _Tell me why I was angry with you_!”

Sasuke flinched and struggled to find something to tell Naruto that would erase the furious cast to his face. “Be-because-because, I—” he stuttered, trying to give himself more time, knowing it was useless as Naruto’s face darkened even further. “You didn’t—”

Naruto stepped back, his arm winding up, and Sasuke shrunk away instinctively. “I don’t know!” he said, panicking at the look on his face, the promised pain and devastating disappointment. “I don’t _know_!”

Naruto stood frozen in that position for a long moment, his arm raised to deliver the next blow. Finally, he let the flogger fall to his side.

“Of course you don’t know,” he said wearily. “Of course you don’t.” He dropped the flogger on the pile of toys. He gave a tired huff. “But at least it’s the truth.” He reached down and turned the vibrator up to the next setting.

Sasuke groaned loudly, shuddering with pleasure in the wake of his suffering, the burning from his various hurts seemingly intensified the sensation tenfold. He rocked against the vibrator, longing for something bigger and hotter instead, his cock full to bursting. Even the thrill of fear that hadn’t left him made it all that more imperative that he come, his heart thundering in his chest, his thoughts drowning under a sea of desire.

“Master,” he whispered raggedly, pumping his hips disgracefully as orgasm loomed. Starbursts of fire radiated from his nipples with each thrust. “Master, please—”

Clinical eyes took in his writhing form, the blood red of his cock as a stream of precome oozed down its length.

“I haven’t given you permission to come yet,” Master said coldly, his presence reassuring and fearsome at the same time.

“Master, I’m so—”

“Can’t you even manage to do this for me?”

He started to cry, his shoulders quivering as he hung his head, not even his shame slowing the oncoming orgasm.

Master switched off the vibrator.

“Thank you, thank you,” he babbled, tears trickling down his face as he tried to wrest back control of his body. He was so close. He couldn’t stop fucking the vibrator, even with it turned off, and the pressure of it against his prostate as he grinded into it was going to—

“Do not,” Master warned, grabbed his chin and lifting his head, his fingers digging into his jaw, “disobey me.”

“N-no, Master,” he stuttered, concentrating on the biting pain to ward off his release, forcing his hips to still, stifling his shameful tears.

Master’s eyes narrowed, and he dropped his hand. “I’m tired of that game. Let’s move on to the last one.” He undid the straps holding the vibrator in and eased it out, leaving him shaking in his binds, empty and sore.

Master picked up the flogger once more and grabbed it by the tails, showing off the handle. His heart shrank as he noticed the decidedly phallic shape of it and the much larger base near the falls.

His eyes fixated on the polished wood, he whispered, “Master,” his voice soft in supplication, his anus constricting. He could feel the tear tracks drying on his cheeks, and it made him feel even more vulnerable to not even be able to erase the marks of his weakness.

“I want you to hold this in,” Master said, his voice calm, no longer revealing any signs of his previous anger or displeasure. “Do not, for any reason, let it fall out.”

“Yes, Master,” he said, tears already threatening once again. “I won’t fail you.”

Master didn’t respond, and he blinked rapidly, trying to keep the tears at bay. 

He watched as Master stroked the handle with lube, and he found a measure of solace in the fact that Master cared enough to look after his well being, carefully preparing the flogger, no matter that he had some inside himself already.

He grunted when Master introduced the handle, tremors running up and down his legs as he hit the rounded base, his anus stretching and burning as he tried to accommodate its large girth.

“Bear down on it,” Master said, his voice gentling, comforter and tormentor both.

He ached to hear more of that tone, and he forced himself to accept it all, his face red and twisted from the pain.

He could feel Master’s hand against his buttocks, supporting the weight of the flogger as he adjusted, his breath coming out in fast pants.

“Good,” Master said, still in that gentle voice. “Are you ready?”

He wanted to say no. He wanted Master to stay close to him and talk to him as he was doing as he soaked in that skin-to-skin contact, however, small. But the urge to please Master was stronger, and he said hoarsely, “Yes, Master.”

Master let go of the tails, and he cried out, whining helplessly as the weight of the flogger pushed down against his ring of muscle. While not as heavy as he’d feared, it still weighed more than anything he’d ever had inside of himself before, and it was almost unbearable, his anus parting as his body tried to expel the intruder without his permission.

“Do you need to say your safe word?” Master asked, and he looked into his eyes, searching for some sign of his old Master, who would have said ‘can you handle it?’ and grinned the whole time.

“No, Master,” he said, tightening his muscles, desperately wanting to please Master, to bring back the fondness and humor he always saw in those clear blue eyes. He twitched as the large mass shifted inside of him, but he said nothing more.

Master studied him, his head tilting as he surveyed the effect the flogger was having on him. For one second, his hand lifted, and it seemed as if he would touch him. But then his face hardened, and all traces of gentleness disappeared.

His eyes widened as Master started to walk away, and he stood straighter in the restraints, watching Master as he moved to the phone on the wall.

“Ask Sai to come in now, please,” Master said into the receiver, and he frowned, not recognizing the name nor understanding why Master had requested him.

Master came back and stood before him, folding his arms as he waited for the new arrival.

“We aren’t exclusive. Isn’t that what you said before?” Master asked conversationally, his fingers tapping a quick beat against his arm, knowing the answer. “And considering you went to another dom to be whipped, those two things combined make me believe that you’d like to branch out a little, liven things up if you will,” he said, making a twirling motion in the air. “Never let it be said that I don’t fulfill the needs of my sub. Therefore, I invited Sai to join us.”

He stared at Master, registering the words but more concerned with the strained levity in his tone, the bitter turn to his mouth. 

“But Master—”

The door opened. Sasuke stared as the slim figure, wearing only a harness and painted-on shorts, stepped inside and closed the door behind him and knelt on the ground, all perfect lines and form.

“Master,” Sasuke protested, starting to frown, a new anxiety starting to spread through him.

“Sai, thank you for joining us on such short notice. Come here, pretty.”

Sasuke’s eyebrows furrowed even deeper at the nickname, his shoulders stiffening further as his arms rattled in their restraints. The movement made sharp prickles explode over his arms, and he hissed out a breath.

Sai’s head was lowered, but Sasuke did not imagine the same sly smile he’d seen earlier flash over his face before Sai crawled to where they were standing, stopping at Naruto’s feet. 

He couldn’t believe that Naruto had brought a sub to have a joint session, something he had never mentioned wanting before, something _Sasuke_ had never mentioned wanting before. It wasn’t even the humiliation of having Sai see him like this, although there was plenty of that. Walking around with the foxtail had been infinitely preferable to being seen with the flogger stuck up his ass. The worse part, however, was that it was _Sai_ , the same man who had seen Naruto ignoring him earlier, the same man who had been angling for Naruto’s attention and would jump at a chance to replace Sasuke if given the opportunity – something he must surely believe he was getting now. 

“Master, I don’t want him—”

“Don’t be rude,” Naruto snapped, his hand slicing through the air, irritation written on his face. “This is what you wanted! Do not belittle the gift I’m giving you.”

“But, I—”

“I don’t want to hear who your other preferences are,” he growled, cutting him once again. “As a matter of fact, I don’t want you to talk anymore at all.”

Sasuke started to object once more, wanting to tell Naruto that he wasn’t looking for a third, that the sessions they had together were important to him and not something he wanted to share, that his scene with the house dom or anything else he did in the future didn’t have any bearing on their relationship – whatever they decided to call it – nor did it have to interfere with their routine.

“Close. Your. Mouth,” Naruto rumbled, the ice in his voice harboring a razor’s edge. “Or I will close it for you.” 

Sasuke’s teeth clacked together, and he glared at Sai, blaming him for the intrusion. He could feel Naruto’s eyes on him, but he didn’t look back, too angry to hide it and not wanting to give Naruto an excuse to punish him while Sai was there. He contracted around the handle, the falls shivering. 

Eventually, Naruto turned to Sai and tilted his head up. “Pretty,” he said, the tone in his voice so different from the one he’d used for Sasuke. “Stand up, pretty." 

Naruto always used pet names for Sasuke – except for that day. Names to tease and torture and degrade and tempt. Sai didn't deserve a pet name. Not when Sasuke hadn't even heard his name the whole session long.

Sai stood up, and Naruto arranged him in front of Sasuke while he stood behind. "Touch him," Naruto commanded, his voice hoarse. He swallowed and buried his face in Sai's hair and put his hands on his hips.

There was a definite mischievous pleasure in Sai's eyes as he ran a finger down Sasuke's chest, plucking at the chain connecting the nipple rings so that Sasuke had to grit his teeth at the dull throb. He brought up his other hand and pressed his palms to Sasuke's ribs, stroking up and down in a touch that would have been reassuring if Naruto had been the one to do it but instead caused him to bare his teeth in a snarl. Sasuke tried to twist his chest away, his knees almost buckling when the flogger protested the movement, the shhh, shhh, shhh susurration of the tails against the wheel accompanying his choked moan.

Sai ignored his reaction, still wearing that same smile, traveling upwards, up his numbed arms and back down, heading towards his face, and Sasuke narrowed his eyes, shoulders and arms tensing so that the pain as his muscles tried to respond almost brought another cry to his lips. If Sai tried to kiss him, he didn't care what Naruto would do; he would bite—

Sai stilled, his eyes closing slowly as he stopped against Sasuke's shoulders. Sasuke's gaze snapped to where Naruto's nails were scratching red lines on Sai's stomach as he moved up his body.

"Touch him," Naruto reminded Sai, his head lifted now, his eyes on Sai's hands as they once again began caressing Sasuke, moving down his chest again as if forgetting what he’d been doing before he’d gotten distracted. This time when Sai's began to pull on the nipple chain, Naruto's fingers found Sai's nipples and tightened on the pale nubs, twisting and rolling them. Sasuke hissed as the force on the chain became even heavier, nearly breaking Naruto's command to keep quiet when Sai's answering whimper made it clear Naruto had responded accordingly. 

Why was Naruto doing this? _How_ could he be doing this? Just because Sasuke had subbed for another dom? That didn’t compare to this! Was it an excuse so he could sleep with another man? They weren't exclusive, had never even discussed the matter, but the thought of Naruto fucking Sai, of him dominating Sai in front of Sasuke, or doing a scene with him when Sasuke wasn't there—

He had to swallow at the sight of Naruto's hands – so familiar to him – on another man's body, almost nauseous as he watched them doling out pleasure and pain in equal measure. He was going to be sick. His whole body was trembling, too hot and too cold in turn. Although aware of him, he barely noticed as Sai's touches went lower, fixated as he was on Naruto's hands as they followed the same path on Sai's body that Sai’s traversed on his.

Naruto wouldn't do it. He couldn't. He _couldn't_. 

Sasuke shuddered when Sai held him, stroking his swollen flesh slowly at first, speeding up quickly as Naruto began loosening the laces on his shorts, strangely clumsy and slow. 

He was going to touch Sai. He was really going to do it. It was already driving Sasuke crazy to see Naruto pressed against Sai, to see all that pale, pale skin against the black of Naruto’s leathers, see Naruto’s face resting against black hair, his arms around another man, his lips close to another man’s cheek. 

Sasuke’s arms rattled in the restraints as he pulled against them, the muscles in his legs bunching and flexing as he tried to move closer. 

Naruto was going to jerk him off, pull down that scant strip of leather and hold another man’s cock in his hands. Maybe even fuck him, might push his fingers and that beautiful dick of his into him, ride him while Sasuke watched, ringed and shackled, that queasy feeling spreading and spreading until—

Sasuke choked, gasping for breath, his chest heaving as he sucked in a lungful of air. He’d been so possessed with the nightmare of what was about to happen that he hadn’t even been breathing. 

“Take off the cock ring,” Naruto instructed Sai, mistaking the reason behind his sudden fit.

The tails of the flogger hit the inside of Sasuke’s legs as he thrashed, trying to get away from Sai, not wanting to come by his hand.

They both froze when Sai’s shorts fell to the ground.

Naruto reached for the lubrication, slicking his fingers.

Sasuke started shaking his head slowly from side to side as Sai’s expression changed, acute concentration on his face as Naruto pushed into him, denying the truth of what was happening. It would shatter something inside him irreparably if Naruto fucked Sai, would destroy them, break their relationship apart. No matter if they ever did another scene together, it would always be there between them—

“Pimp daddy,” he whispered, slumping in his bonds and closing his eyes.

He could hear everything stop.

“Sasuke?” It almost made tears well up again to hear the concern and hint of panic in Naruto’s voice.

“Tell him…tell him to go.”

He could hear the rustle of clothes, whispered words, the door to the adjoining bathroom open, and water rushing. 

“Sasuke.” His name was so heavy on Naruto’s lips, empty and listless. “Shall I take you down? Are you hurt—”

“What would it take,” Sasuke asked, finally raising his chin to look into weary and battered blue, “for you to want me again?”

“What? I don’t—”

“I would do anything,” he said, searching for some spark, desperately hoping to see even a remnant of the feelings Naruto used to show so openly, “anything to wipe these past two weeks away.”

“Sasuke,” Naruto said tiredly, his fingers rubbing against his forehead as he closed his eyes, a chasm of distance in his name. “There’s nothing you need to—”

His heart beat a frenetic rhythm against his chest, already seeing the answer in the way Naruto began pulling back from him.

“I wasn’t trying to hurt you,” he babbled, wishing he had asked Naruto to take him down, because then maybe he could have held onto him, could have prevented the step back Naruto took as Sasuke leaned forward from the wall, his aching body protesting even that much. “It was-it was just-just something…I wasn’t trying to—”

“It alright, Sasuke,” Naruto interrupted once more, running a hand through his hair in his agitation. “You don’t have to explain. All of this…it’s my own fault. I thought we wanted the same thing," he explained. "I thought we were both looking for someone who understood, someone who would take care of us, someone who would let us take care of him. I thought that for all of our differences, we were the same inside. It’s my own stupid fault.”

Sasuke flinched at the sharp bark of laughter. 

“Do you want to know why I was so angry? Because you made me recognize the lie I was living. Because you showed me the truth. My feelings were never going to be returned. I meant absolutely nothing to you.”

“What?” Sasuke grunted as the flogger made itself known once more when he jerked against the wall. “That’s not—”

“And all that we’re not exclusive bullshit? It was bad enough when you fucked that guy the first month we were dating. I almost left you after that, but I convinced myself that we needed more time to get to know each other, that you would eventually recognize what I saw right off the bat. We'd only been dating a month. I didn't have any right to be that jealous when we'd only been dating a month. Even after you kept turning me down for a date outside of the club, I thought it would be alright. We were here almost every night, and what did it matter when everyone knew we were together? But I was just fooling myself.”

What Naruto had seen right off the bat? He couldn’t mean… “Naruto…”

“You must have thought I was such a fucking idiot,” he said, his head bowed, his hands fisted at his sides.

“No—”

“What I don’t understand is why you stayed with me,” he continued, as if he hadn’t even heard Sasuke. “Why not just break things off with me early on? Did you think it was some kind of game to keep stringing me along?”

“Naruto—”

“Or was it just easier to stay with me while you were getting used to Konoha? Or wasn’t there another dom to suit whatever fucking criteria you have? Did you hate me that much, Sasuke, that you couldn’t even have the decency to tell me we were through? Or were you cheating on me the whole time, and this was just the first—”

“Shut up!” Sasuke yelled, Naruto’s questions more excruciating than any physical torture. “That’s not why I—”

“Then why?” Naruto shouted in return, shoving him back into the wall, ignoring his groan as it sent sharp lances of pain all throughout his body. “Six months! Six months, Sasuke! Why would you do something like that? How could you sub for another dom?”

“It didn’t mean anything!” Sasuke coughed, trying to defend his actions. Naruto was too close, too upset.

“It didn’t mean anything, because _we_ didn’t mean anything!” Naruto roared.

“That’s not what I said!” he snarled. Naruto was being purposefully obtuse, deliberating misunderstanding him.

“Then what _are_ you saying?” Naruto slammed his fist into the wheel, making the whole apparatus wobble.

“I did it to prove that I didn’t need you!”

For a second, the only sound was their loud breathing and the squeak of metal as the wheel finally stopped moving.

“Exactly.” Naruto said, dropping his abused hand, his eyes even darker than before. “Exactly. Congratulations.”

“Congratulations on what?” Sasuke laughed bitterly, his head falling back as he stared up at the ceiling. He closed his eyes. “On failing? On completely screwing up everything? All I proved is that I’m more fucked up than I thought possible. And that I would do anything to make you stay with me.”

Naruto sighed, a long drawn out sound. “What are you talking about, Sasuke?”

“What would it take,” Sasuke asked, forcing himself to meet Naruto’s gaze as he repeated his earlier question, “for you to want me again?”

Naruto scoffed. “Sasuke—”

“Do you want me to beg?” he asked, shivering at the thought because it was so important to him – and because he couldn’t stop the tingle of excitement he felt at the words.

“What the—”

“Do you want to punish me? Beat me until you feel better?”

Naruto let out a little huff of wry laughter when he noticed precome well at the tip of Sasuke’s erection. “Sasuke, you perv, this isn’t the time to—”

“Until you feel better,” Sasuke said again, his tone entirely serious. He hadn’t missed the way Naruto’s eyes had flickered down to the flogger between his legs. It was the only reason he’d seen Sasuke’s reaction in the first place. Desire bubbled, but Sasuke ignored it, trying to mentally prepare himself for what was ahead. If Naruto accepted, it would be punishment not play, and his mind was aware of that, even if his body didn’t recognize it at the moment.

“You don’t know what you’re asking for,” Naruto said, the smile disappearing, the bleak expression returning.

“I am asking you to forgive me,” he said, hiding his trepidation. He would put up with whatever Naruto gave him, would swallow his safe word and pass out from the agony if it would tear down the wall between them he’d created when he’d gone to another dom. “Whatever it takes.”

"It's not that easy," Naruto began.

"It can be if you want it to be. Naruto," he said, his voice changing as some of his fear that he would be turned down began to peek through. “I am asking you to not give up on me. On us.”

“That’s not fair,” he growled. “I wasn’t the one who started this. I even brought in Sai to—” 

“I don’t want Sai! I don’t want another person in here with us!” He would have pulled out his hair if he’d been able to. “That’s not—” He took a deep breath. “Your willingness to bring in a third person showed me just how far I’d driven you. Because you would never have considered it before…all of this happened, would you?”

Naruto’s lips thinned.

“I didn’t think so. One more thing between you and me.” Sasuke swallowed. “So if doing this will make things right between us, even a little, then…” His voice trailed off, and he waited. 

“I will hurt you.” It was a warning; it was a promise.

“I know.”

At last, Naruto nodded jerkily and reached for the straps.

Sasuke stumbled when he dropped from the wheel, unable to walk from the flogger. His arms were useless, and Naruto had to catch him to keep him from falling to the ground.

He rested his head on Naruto’s shoulder, breathing in his scent, soaking up the feel of being in his embrace.

He had almost lost this. He still could.

“Put your arms around my neck.” It was an order. 

It had begun.

Sasuke clenched his teeth as he awkwardly slung them over Naruto’s shoulders, his own shoulders protesting the movement, pain lancing up his arms.

“I want you to push the flogger out. Squat, move around, do whatever you have to, but keep your face on me, and don’t let your arms drop off my shoulders.”

He paled then flushed, but he didn’t object, didn’t say a word as he gradually relaxed the muscles of his sphincter that had been held closed so strictly for so long.

Sasuke gasped, staggering as the flogger began to immediately escape, his anus stretching overwhelmingly wide, each additional millimeter making everything throb and pulse.

Strong hands pushed his hips down, and he found himself blindly following the silent order, spreading his legs as he squatted, grunting and growing almost lightheaded as he tried to eject the flogger. All the while, he kept his head upturned to Naruto, even as he struggled to get past the widest point of the handle that threatened to rip him apart. He had to close his eyes at that point, couldn’t bear to see Naruto watching his debasement, but he never turned away, never hid his suffering as his face contorted, red with the strain of it all.

It was only after the flogger had been expelled – falling to the floor with a loud _clunk_ as the tails slapped against the ground, bouncing and rolling slightly until it came to rest against his heel – after Sasuke was panting for breath, his anus burning and impossibly loose, his insides feeling as if they were rearranging themselves now that it was finally gone, it was only then that he realized Naruto had bent down with him so his arms were still around his neck, bent down and held him all throughout.

Although still sore and tingling, Sasuke tightened his grip, promising himself to keep Naruto close to him with the strength in his arms and the force of his desire alone if all else failed. He wouldn’t let Naruto leave him.

Naruto’s fingers flexed on his sides. “Come on,” he said, the tone of his voice softer than before. “I want you to be standing to take this.”

Sasuke stood, shivering, thankful for Naruto’s support. Walking without the flogger inside of him was almost as intolerable as walking with it had been, and he hobbled the three steps back to the wheel. 

“Hold onto the cuffs,” Naruto instructed, placing his arms straight out instead of up in consideration for the length of time they’d been bound before. “I’m not going to buckle you in. Say your safe word, or let go of the cuffs, and I’ll stop. Do you understand?”

“Yes.” He wouldn’t do either. No matter what.

“Alright.”

Sasuke listened as Naruto moved about behind him, presumably wiping down the flogger, his shivering growing by the second. The anticipation was its own torture, imagining what was to come, wondering if he would be able to stand it, knowing he had to.

He could do this. He _would_ do this.

He tried to force himself to relax, to make his shoulders drop, to make his trembling cease. Whatever was to come, he would take it. The acceptance should have been enough.

But as he heard Naruto's steps come closer, heard them stop behind him, all he wanted to do was release the restraints and ask if there were another way.

He was almost glad when the first lash fell against his back. At least the waiting was over. He was committed now. There would be no going back. He pressed his forehead against the wheel and inhaled long and slow, exhaling in a shaky rush as the next hit landed with a meaty slap.

By the time he counted five blows, his breaths were coming much faster, sweat starting to bead his skin. By the time he counted fifteen, he was grunting with each strike, tendons standing out in stark relief, red welts rising across his legs, buttocks, and back. By the time he reached twenty five, he was almost dancing in place, his body flinching as he tried to predict when and where the next lash would land, his feet shifting as he unconsciously tried to move away. His knuckles were white where they grabbed onto the cuffs, the leather biting into his palms. 

He stopped counting, unable to keep track any longer, lost in the relentless burn.

At some point during the flogging, the red haze lifted enough for Sasuke to respond to Naruto's furious questions, why he had gone, what had happened, how he could have allowed any of it. And more. So many more. 

Sasuke gave Naruto everything he wanted, everything he wanted and then some.

He didn’t know when he started crying, the tears staining his face with their salty tracks, nor when he began to apologize over and over again, the words tripping over each other until they lost all coherence. All he knew was that when Naruto finally dropped the flogger onto the ground and grabbed hold of his shaky arms in order to enter him with one brutal thrust, Sasuke had never been so relieved, so unbelievably grateful to be used and fucked.

Master still wanted him.

He wept with the joy of it.

And when Master's come slid down his legs and his marks decorated his shuddering body, Master pried his fingers open and gently drew them free from the cuffs. Supporting him by his lower thighs, Master went down on his knees and released the cock ring before taking him into his mouth. With long and deep sucks, he pulled the orgasm from him in waves of building ecstasy until they crashed and rolled over him until he was limp in the violence of their passing.

He floated in a sea of pleasure, relaxed, absolved, the guilt lanced out of him. 

Afterwards, Sasuke found himself lying on his side in the bed, his back pleasantly numb, enfolded in Naruto’s careful embrace. 

He shifted, and the hand that had been stroking his hair paused.

“Naruto,” he said, coughing to clear his raspy throat. He almost didn’t want to break the silence, but the question of whether or not he’d given up his last chance had run through his mind early on during the flogging before all thought had fled. “Will you go to coffee with me this weekend?” He was glad that his face was buried in Naruto’s neck so Naruto wouldn’t notice the myriad of emotions – hope, embarrassment, worry – flash across it as he waited for a reply.

He saw the way Naruto’s Adam’s Apple bobbed as he swallowed nervously before he felt the nod against the top of his head. Naruto’s hand resumed its soothing caresses, although Sasuke could detect a distinct quiver in the movements.

He had almost lost this.

“Don’t leave me,” Sasuke whispered, clutching Naruto tighter in his arms.

“I won’t,” Naruto replied, his voice hoarse as if he’d been the one screaming and not Sasuke. “I can’t.”


End file.
